Moments With Kuroko Tetsuya
by Empress of Demons
Summary: Many drabbles of Kuroko Tetsuya doing something the others haven't seen him do. Pairings may be included. Other characters can be applied also. Crossovers can be in it also.[Warning: Slow Update!]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Humorous Seirin**

 **Summary:** In the midst of losing at Rakuzan, Kagami and Kuroko manage to lift their seniors and the rest of their teammates' spirits by insulting the BAKAGAMI, of course and it was courtesy of one and only Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

"Face it, Tetsuya. Your basketball won't win against us, after all I was the one who help you create that style and since I created you, I have the equal rights to destroy you" Akashi smirk while anticipating at his former teammate's defeated expression.

But what Kuroko suddenly said made everyone, stunned yet manage to pissed off a certain ace player of Seirin. Kuroko Tetsuya who's the former member of the Generation of Miracles, now the phantom of Seirin, and the shadow of Kagami Taiga, suddenly stated.

"This is our drama, we decide what the plot will be".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled, offended at being insulted by his shadow.

"Pffft..." Hyuuga tried his best to stifled his laughter, but couldn't hold it when Kiyoshi started laughing and Izuki who's patting Kuroko's shoulder while laughing hard.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"What have gotten into you, Kuroko! Why are you saying Kagami's corny line?"

"I thought that when I say it. It will loosen up the tension in our place, plus the line is so inspiring that I wanted to use it"

"Kuroko, teme! How dare you make fun of me! What about your former teammates, huh?! Saying lines like Ahomine who always says 'the only one who can beat me is me' or what about that former captain of yours who always says 'I'm absolute' " the ace of Seirin ranted.

"But, yours are much more better, Kagami-kun. Also I don't like Aomine-kun's line because it sounds like he's obsess of himself" Kuroko stated bluntly.

Aomine who was with his teammates have a tick mark on his forehead as his teammates and childhood friend laughed at him. He heard Kise laughing at him even if he's miles away.

"Aominecchi is obsess of himself! Ahahahahaha! Nice one Kurokocchi"

Now back towards the two teams, Rakuzan were looking at their opposing team with blank looks. They don't understand on how Seirin can still laugh when they were losing by 20 points, they should be in depress and was in state of giving up, accepting their defeat.

"Damn you, Kuroko! You'll pay for this" Kagami glared at his partner.

"Threatening a human being, Kagami-kun? You'll get arrested immediately because you threaten my life, plus there are many witnesses around you"

"Hahahahaha! He got you good, Kagami"

"Nice one, Kuroko"

Kagami have a fire surrounding his body and it was all directed towards the phantom who was standing beside him and was giving him a blank look.

"Yosh! Kagami's on fire now"

"Oi Bakagami! Be sure that your focus on the game, alright?"

"Finally! Let's start to get back at our opponents"

"Kuroko, you're still going to pay for that"

"I don't have any money with me, Kagami-kun"

"Damn you!"

Then the game continued on with Seirin's new found fighting spirits. They grinned when they finally get their momentum and decided to score as much as possible while also trying to stop their opponents.

Hayama scowls when Kagami block his shot and run towards their basket, easily avoiding Nebuya and Hayama, then dunking the ball inside their net.

Oh, Kagami is on fire, alright.

He have a scowl on his face and was currently time-to-time glaring at his partner who simply ignore him and just block Mayuzumi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Who will win her heart?**

 **Summary:** After the Winter Cup, all of the teams are present in the Maji Burger. Seirin have another crazy idea and it all surrounded their coach, captain, and center. It's the battle of their OTP's

 **Pairing(s): Hyuuga/Riko or Kiyoshi/Riko?**

* * *

"I bet that Hyuuga and coach would be dating" Izuki confidently said all of a sudden.

All eyes suddenly turn towards the Seirin team who were seating at the center table because of the other teams insisting they should eat there since they won the Winter Cup. The said team reluctantly seat down on their seats.

Riko suddenly spit out her juice because of what their point guard suddenly said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Izuki-kun?" she glared at him while wiping her mouth.

But her question was ignored because of Kuroko, of all people, suddenly said that Kiyoshi and Riko would be perfect together and thus causing a major problem in the table of Seirin as they battle out their OTPs.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Kuroko, Hyuuga and Riko known each other far too long" Izuki smirked.

"But, captain said that he was already friendzoned by coach. Plus, we all saw on how Kiyoshi-senpai lifted up our coach in the air" the tealnette defended.

Kiyoshi smiled awkwardly, Hyuuga have his eye twitching while Riko have a dumbfounded expression. Clearly their teammates were talking like they were not infront of them.

"Izuki-senpai, I agreed on Kuroko in this one" Kagami said while munching on his burger.

"Don't worry, Izuki. Me and Mitobe were on your back" Koganei patted his fellow schoolmate. Mitobe nodded

"Well, since Kuroko said that Coach Riko denied captain, then I'll go for KiyoshiRiko OTP" Kawahara said and grinned.

"I'll go HyuugaRiko" Fukuda said.

"I'll go for Kiyoshi/Riko" Furihata said, high-fiving with Kawahara.

Tsuchida sigh. "I won't join because I can't pick, honestly"

The other teams were really dumbfounded, they were witnessing the champions of the Winter Cup act like crazy fangirls that were matching their bias or something. Surprisingly, Kuroko and Kagami agreed with the bet and they thought that they were the sanest ones.

Not to mention that it is Kuroko that started the Kiyoshi/Riko OTP.

Izuki stand up while pointing at Kuroko with a smug grin. "I won't lose to you, Kuroko! Hyuuga/Riko always win! The others agreed to that"

"Excuse me, senpai, but Hyuuga/Riko is disregarded. It's Kiyoshi/Riko that's flowing"

Riko having enough of their nonsense, stood up and slammed her fist on the table breaking it in half and causing for the others to look at her wide-eyes and at the sight of the broken table that was really big and not to mention hard to break.

 _"Holy cow, she's strong"_

"If you two don't stop this nonsense, I'm going to tear your bodies limp to limp. **Understood?"** she glared menancingly at them. They gulped and immediately quiet down, continuing their food.

Feeling stares still penetrating to them, she let her eyes travelled to them. "What are you looking at?"

They quickly look away, not wanting to face the scary coach of Seirin. Maybe, she's even more scary than Akashi with scissors. Her fist is no joke.

* * *

 **This is lame and short. Oh, I don't know what to think of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Stalking**

 **Summary:** The teams that the Seirin have won against wanted to know what kind of training regiment that Seirin's coach made them do, but unfortunately Riko is preparing for the upcoming exams for her because she missed some of it, so the teams disturbed the others.

* * *

"Look, for the 10th time. I can't show all of you the training regiment right now because I'm busy, _very_ busy. I have exams to finish later on, plus I forgot about the training regiment back home" Riko sighed while rubbing her temples.

She badly wanted to take a break, but noooo, her teachers said she have to finish all of her exams and other projects. She sigh again before walking away while rubbing her temples. School work is really a head ache.

"Rikocchi seems to be so tired, maybe we should leave her be" Kise suggested, looking worried at the Seirin's coach.

Kasamatsu nodded. "We should leave her, but not her teammates, maybe they'll have something to know about their training regiment"

Akashi nodded in agreement. "I agreed with Kasamatsu-san, but first we need to look for their captain, Hyuuga Junpei-san"

At the said of the Seirin captain's name, Mibuchi's eyes sparkled.

"Junpei-chan? Let's go find him immediately" he chirped, slightly freaking out everyone around him. He looks like love-struck fangirl.

 _"Is he gay?"_

They shook those thoughts away and immediately tried to find Hyuuga or perhaps some of the members.

 **[ With Hyuuga, Izuki, and Kiyoshi ]**

"Where's Riko?" Kiyoshi asked as soon as he enter inside their classroom, carrying his usual cheerful expression in his face.

But as soon as he take a good look at Hyuuga and Izuki, they seem to frozen in their spot and were staring at somewhere in the classroom. They look shocked, confused, and scared at the same time.

The Uncrown King furrowed his eyebrows before tracing their eyes at somewhere. He blink his eyes when he saw many pairs of eyes staring back at him and they were all sporting a grin on their faces (except for the serious ones).

"Hello Teppei-chan~" Mibuchi sang merrily before skipping towards the frozen Hyuuga and pulled him, making him stumble towards the Rakuzan member's chest.

Izuki unfroze himself and stared at the other teams, blankly.

"What are you all doing here at...Seirin?" he asked a bit slowly at the last part. His mind couldn't wrap about the fact that all the teams that they have won against are here, in their school, at Seirin High, wearing their school uniforms.

Huh?

"Well, after Winter Cup, we were just wondering what kind of training regiment you guys were doing since we were still bewildered at the fact that you guys won. Your skills have polished for a year, right? So we wanted to know what kind of training regiment you guys undergo from your coach" Takao explained while taking a chair and seating on it.

Hyuuga push the 'pretty' member of Rakuzan and straighten his uniform.

"Why don't you guys ask Riko? She's our coach after all" he stated and pulled Kiyoshi to him, placing him between himself (Hyuuga) and Mibuchi. Iron Heart Kiyoshi only smiled.

"We already did, but he said that she's too busy" Midorima answered, clutching his lucky item for the day; a carrot.

"Well she did missed out her exams and projects" Kiyoshi said.

"As for the training regiment, we don't know about it. Time to time, our coach tends to put different regiments and mostly we forgot about it due to some other stuffs we need to take care of" Izuki sighed and rested his head on the table.

"Why don't you guys go to Kuroko? He always help coach when it comes to making plans to develop our skills" Hyuuga suggested.

"..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh right! Why didn't we think of him first?" Aomine slapped his forehead.

"Because we forgot him" Mayuzumi muttered to himself.

The other teams immediately run out of the classroom, saying quick goodbyes to the three seniors and also pulling Mibuchi with them who kissed Hyuuga's cheek before walking away.

Next thing Kiyoshi and Izuki know, Hyuuga fainted in his spot.

"Hyuuga!"

 **[ With Kuroko ]**

"..."

Kuroko was peacefully seating in his chair alone with a book in his hands, the classroom was empty because it's lunch time and Kagami plus the other freshmen trio went to the cafeteria for a 'Japanese Lunch Time Rush' (that's what Kagami called it now), he was hoping for a quiet and peaceful lunch time, but only to be crushed by a bunch of rowdy teens enter inside his classroom with Kise immediately latching himself to him.

"Kurokocchi~ I miss you so much. Why can't you just transfer to Kaijō?" the blonde whined while hugging him even tighter.

The tealnette gasp for air. "Ki-Kise-kun... I... can't.. breathe.."

Aomine march towards them and rip off the whining blonde from Kuroko who took mutiple deep breathes and compose himself.

"Aominecchi! Why did you take me away from, Kurokocchi?!"

"Shut up, you idiot. Can't you see that Tetsu was suffocating from your hug?"

"Hmph"

"Arigatou Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, please stay 50 meters away from me" the pale teen said with his famous monotone voice.

That cause for the blonde to wail, but only to be shut up by Kasamatsu who tape his mouth with a duct tape that came out of nowhere.

"Will you shut your mouth! You are so annoying"

Akashi could only smile with amusement at the scene infront of him.

"Good afternoon everyone, may I ask as to why all of you are here in Seirin High" the phantom said politely.

 _"Why can't he be in our team instead? He's so polite"_

"We want to know the training regiment of your team, Kuro-chin. Your captain said that you know your training regiment" Murasakibara explained.

"Gomen nasai, but I forgot most of it" Kuroko immediately said, causing everyone to fall, anime style.

 _"Seriously?"_

"We just waste our time. Now, what will we do?" Otsubo sighed, looking disappointed.

"I was expecting, Tet-chan to know" Takao groaned.

Kuroko tilted his head. "Well if you are really that desperate..." everyone gave him a look. "... I know one training regiment that our coach gave us"

"Really? Please tell us" Okamura said, excitedly.

"I'll just show all of you. Let's go outside the building"

 **[ Outside the building: 30 minutes later ]**

"Run faster, Kise-kun or else I'll triple it" Kuroko hollered.

"But Kurokocchi, we are doing push-ups, curl-ups, and other exercises, please let us rest" the blonde cried out.

"Yeah Tetsu, this training regiment is worser than Akashi's" Aomine pleaded.

"But our coach didn't let us rest, so that's why all of you must not rest too" the tealnette smile. A sadistic smile.

 _"We shouldn't have asked!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Confession**

 **Summary:** A girl in Kuroko's classroom confesses her feelings for the phantom player out of the blue with many teams including Seirin, witnessing it. Now they all need is to see how will Kuroko react.

 **Pairing(s):** Kuroko/OC; one-sided

* * *

All of the teams ( Rakuzan, Seirin, Shuutoku, Yōsen, Touou, Kaijō ) were hanging out inside the Maji Burger in which Kuroko and Kagami always goes to after school or after practice. Sometimes, the whole Seirin team would joined them, hanging out like any normal teenagers out there.

"Kuroko, are you only going to drink that?" Kagami asked while pointing his index finger at the shake in his partner's hands.

"Yes, Kagami-kun" the tealnette nodded, sipping at his shake.

The dual-colored hair teen just shook his head and took one of his mountain burgers, he toss it towards the tealnette who caught it, smiling a bit when his Light just smirk before continuing his eating.

From behind, Aomine was scoffing, glaring at his childhood from time to time who was snickering from his side. The rest of the Touou team were secretly smiling to themselves. It's fun watching Aomine getting jealous.

From beside Touou, Takao was snickering at his so-called, tsundere bestfriend who was busy pretending, ignoring everyone around him and just ate his food. The Shuutoku team were glancing at each other with amusement in their eyes.

Good thing though that the rest of the other Generation of Miracles were pre-occupied to what they were doing to notice what happening around them.

Just then someone enter inside the Maji Burger, everyone turn their attention towards the entrance, seeing a cute and petite girl with mid-length black hair and a pair of ruby red eyes, and a fair white skin. She's also wearing the Seirin High's uniform.

"She's cute" Moriyama said while checking out the cute girl.

The Seirin seniors look over at the girl and sigh. "Kimiko-san, we're over here" Riko called out to the girl who immediately walk over to them, smiling and then bowing.

"You're still not going to give up, aren't you?" Koganei shook his head.

"I don't intend to give up, Koganei-senpai. So, can I please talk to Kuroko-san?" she slightly begged.

Everyone's attention were now on Seirin, their thoughts wondering why the girl look like she badly wanted to see the phantom player. Now, speaking of the phantom player, he stood up from his seat, catching the attention of the girl.

Her face brighten up. "Kuroko-san!"

"Hello Kino-san, I heard you want to speak to me. What is it?" the tealnette asked, letting a small smile on his face.

It seems as though the time had stop for Kino Kimiko, her eyes widening in pure awe at the small smile that the emotionless tealnette emitted. The smile is so alluring and as if she could see sparkles everywhere, making his face stand up especially his smile.

She could feel her face, heating up with an interesting shade of red color.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Who knew that this emotionless phantom player is a ladies' man. Just look at how red the girl is.

Meanwhile, Momoi was glaring at the blushing girl. How dare she likes her Tetsu-kun! He's only hers.

"Are you alright, Kino-san? Your face is all red, are you having a fever?" Kuroko asked with a hint of concern in his tone.

The girl really wanted to faint in her spot.

Kagami snorted at the scene. Obviously his partner was oblivious to the girl having a crush on him. Seriously when it comes to love, this tealnette is clueless. Heck, he can even bet that Kuroko do not know what 'sex' means.

Kimiko shook her head, snapping out of her daydreaming moments.

"I-I'm okay, Ku-Kuroko-san. Please don't worry too much" she stuttered, playing with her hair, twirling it even.

Momoi rolled her eyes at the shy girl infront of Kuroko. That girl won't succeed to what she's planning, his Tetsu-kun is too oblivious and for the fact that he's not showing any interest on her. The pink-haired manager of Touou smirks, victoriously. Tetsu-kun is all her's.

"Uhmm...uhh.. K-Kuroko-san" Kino starts, blushing even more.

All the teams hold their their breathe in anticipation. They know what is going to happen and they can't wait for it. Kise was already biting his knuckles to kept himself from saying anything to ruin the mood, Aomine was the same as Kise's, both were really anxious and amuse at the same time. In the Rakuzan team's table, Akashi is scrutinizing the admirer of Kuroko. He did not approved of her. He scoffs.

 _"She's nothing special. Tetsuya must not accept it, she's not worthy to be with him"_ he thought in distaste.

Murasakibara, as usual, doesn't look interested but there is amusement in his purple eyes. Midorima was the same.

"K-Kuroko-san, do yo-you reme-remember the fi-first time we m-met?" her tone was obviously nervous and she stuttered too much, but Kuroko still understand it.

"Yes, I do" he nodded.

She fidgets in her place. "T-That time, I felt something stirred inside of me like some butterflies filling it up and as my heart flutters" she started, her voice becoming loud and confident.

Kuroko remains unmove.

"That time, I couldn't take my eyes off you. At first I thought you're just a classmate of mine, nothing more but when you comforted me that time when no one even did. My view of you changes, you're really kind, gentle, and sweet. You don't even know me that much, but you still helped me a-and since then, I wanted to get to know you more a-and be with you. Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm in love with you"

Everyone's jaw drop and their eyes widen with the exemption of Akashi and Momoi who were still scowling at the girl who confesses to the phantom player.

There is a moment of silence as everyone look at Kuroko's reaction. He didn't look stunned or anything, actually his face remains blank, but the slight widening of his eyes made them think that he, too, was shocked.

Kagami looks at his partner, wondering what he will do in the situation. Kuroko, as he knows, is really oblivious and rather innocent. He was wondering what he'll do.

Everyone watch as Kuroko lifts his right hand and gently place it on top of Kino's head who looks happy. He pats her head and gives her, a kind smile.

"Kino-san" he starts, his tone of voice, gentle and soft. "I'm happy that you like me or love me as you declared earlier" his tone now, more gentle and soft. "But, I'm afraid I can't reciprocate your feelings. I like you also, but not in a relationship"

...

...

...

...

Everyone feel sorry for the girl who look sad at the rejection she receives. Momoi almost feel pity, but her happiness overwhelms her. Her Tetsu-kun didn't reciprocate her feelings!

"O-Oh, I see" Kino looks down, tears start threatening her eyes. Kuroko notices it and quickly wipe it away with his hands.

"Please don't cry, Kino-san. A pure and kind-hearted girl like you shouldn't cry" he says softly.

Then as if her personality turns into a 180 degrees change. She now looks like a love-struck fangirl with heart in her eyes and dreamy stares.

Seirin sighs


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Kuroko's House

 **Summary:** The Generation of Miracles still didn't know where their sixth man lived even if they were now in high school. The phantom was just too secretive about his personal life. Well, speaking of his house. Is it big or is it small?

* * *

The sun shone through the interior of the Maji Burger, that our favorite phantom loves to go to with his Light, making the Generation of Miracles cringe and move into another table, so that the sun couldn't penetrate even further. It was too hot. The rainbow teens were all sweating except for the phantom player who was still enjoying his cold, delicious, favorite drink. Vanilla Milkshake. Why wasn't he sweating too?

"Kurokocchi, you're not sweating?" Kise frowned, slightly envious that the phantom player doesn't feel hot.

"No, Kise-kun. I wonder why" he looked down at himself before continuing his drink.

"Lucky you" Aomine muttered under his breathe.

There was a moment of silence before Akashi Seijuurou decided to break it.

"Daiki, let us take a refuge at your house" he commanded

"What?! My house is not too large, Akashi" the tanned teen said. "Plus, my mother is there. She doesn't like visitors right now"

"Is that so?" Akashi remained calm. He turns to Midorima who grips his lucky item, which was a red ribbon.

"Shintarou, you won't mind letting us to your house, right?" the red-head asked

"Not all, Akashi. However, my grandmother was there and she dislikes visitors" the green-head sighs, knowing his grandmother, she would probably kill his friends for inviting them in their house.

Now, that leaves the phantom sixth man. The Generation of Miracles look at him expectantly while he sips his vanilla milkshake. He stops drinking when he can feel many eyes, looking at him. He looks up at them and tilts his head in confusion.

 _"Kurokocchi is so cute!"_ Kise squeals

 _"Damn, Tetsu"_ Aomine unconsciously licks his lower lip

Midorima's eye-glasses crack.

Akashi swiftly takes out his handkerchief and wipes his nose

Murasakibara drops his snacks, unintentionally.

To say the least, Kuroko had a large impact towards his former teammates. He's oblivious about it since he all cared about is basketball, family, team, and friends. Others thought that Kuroko doesn't even know how to fall in love with someone or anyone at all.

"Tetsuya, can we take refuge at your house?" Akashi asked, a bit too _politely._

Not noticing the edge in his voice, the tealnette ponders for a while if he should let them into his house. He worried about one thing and that was the reason why he doesn't let anyone into his house, even his current Light and team. _"Grandfather wouldn't know it, right? After all, he' was still in London"_. He gave a smile towards his former teammates. "Sure, Akashi-kun".

His former teammates' eyes widen in disbelief, not believing that Kuroko had finally started to let them see his house. Although they were absolutely happy, they couldn't help especially Akashi what made their former teammate changed his mind all of a sudden.

"Are you sure about that, Kuroko? You know that you can decline and it's not like I care or anything, but I don't want to simply be impolite to you" Midorima pushes the rim of his glasses before looking away.

Kuroko smiles, already knowing what was Midorima's real intention even though he said it with his usual tsundere words.

"It's really alright, Midorima-kun. You don't have to worry about yourself being impose as an impolite person" the tealnette says.

The megane's cheeks redden at his former teammate's word.

Aomine coughs rather loudly to gain the attention of his former Shadow. The reddening of Midorima's cheeks was amusing but taking all of Kuroko's attention was _not_ amusing to him. Just looking at the rest, they ahare the same feelings with Aomine.

Midorima gulps when he noticed the glare that his former captain sent him

"Shall we go now, everyone? I am quite sure that all of you were desperately trying to get out of heat" Kuroko said.

Everyone gives him a look. _"We're not that desperate, Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya"_

Wordlessly, everyone stands up from their seats and heads out of the restaurant. Kuroko leads the way by going to the front while sipping on his vanilla milkshake, Akashi is beside in seconds before the others could do it. The tealnette smiles at his former captain and the red-head smiles back. Tilting his head slightly to the back and smirking at his former teammates who were gloomy.

 _"Aka-chin! You are so unfair"_

 _"Akashicchi, so sly!"_

 _"Damn it!"_

 _"Akashi, you bastard"_

Akashi's eyes swiftly turn to look at the former Ace of the Generation of Miracles. His senses were tingling and he felt the urge to cut up the tanned teen. Speaking of him, Aomine was cowering under his gaze and tried to hide behind Murasakibara who purposely move out of the way once he received his former captain's gaze. He didn't want to die also.

 _"You will regret what you had thought, Daiki"_

Somehow, Aomine can hear his former captain's voice ringing in his mind. He slightly shiver and quickly dive in behind Kise.

The blonde model looks at Aomine and laughs at his scared state.

"You look stupid, Aominecchi"

"Shut up, you bastard!"

"Hahahahahahaha~ No, I can't really stop"

"Why you!"

"You idiots are too loud. You'll be mistaken as a preschoolers than highschoolers when you acted like that" Midorima scolds them.

The two stop and turn to look at him.

"Then, you'll be mistaken as a grandpa because of the way you act around with other people!" they both said in unison before continuing to argue to each other.

Midorima had a tick mark on the side of his head.

Murasakibara remained silent while munching on his favorite chip.

Akashi sighs at their childishness while Kuroko lets out a nostalgic smile. Sometimes, he would like to go back to the past where in they all were innocents.

"We're here, everyone" Kuroko's voice made their arguments died down.

The Miracles stare at the house in front of them with wide eyes.

It's not as big as Akashi's house (since he lives in a mansion) but it could be consider as one because of its largeness. The front yard was completely covered with beautiful roses and lilies and single path at the middle, leading to Kuroko's house. A small fountain could be seen at the side of the entrance of the gate.

"Kurokocchi...are you sure this is your house?" Kise's face was priceless. He is in awe at the sight of his former mentor's house.

"Yes, Kise-kun and please don't be too surprise. Akashi-kun had a largest house among all of us, after all" the tealnette says.

"True but we didn't expect you to have a house like this!" Aomine said with excitement. "We should expected it though since your parents work at another country"

"Truly surprising" Midorima stated.

"Kuro-chin since you had a large house. Do you have any spare snacks?" Murasakibara asked

"Atsushi, be polite and Tetsuya, I didn't know you had a beautiful house and garden. You should have invited us sooner than later" Akashi said

"We have some snacks and you can eat them inside, Murasakibara-kun. I apologize Akashi-kun but those times were not exactly the best times to invite all of you to my house" the tealnette says.

"Thank you, Kuro-chin"

"Apology accepted, Tetsuya"

Kuroko walks over to the front gate and presses the doorbell.

Seconds later, the door opens from the front and two maids and one woman, wearing an outfit that looks far more superior to the other two, come out running from Kuroko's large house. They quickly open the door and bow infront of Kuroko.

"Tetsuya-sama, why didn't you tell us that you went out? We could have let your driver to personally escort you to your destination" the woman said with an anxious tone.

"It's alright, Haruka-san. I can take care of myself" Kuroko says with a frown.

"Still Kuroko-sama might be furious that you haven't any companion with you" the woman said

Kuroko sighs. "Alright, I will inform you next time, Haruka-san. Is Onii-sama home yet?"

The Miracles have their eyes widen on what Kuroko had said. Onii-sama? Their Kuroko had an older brother? Seriously? Plus, he had some kind of personal servants? This is too surreal and they couldn't take it anymore. It was too overwhelming.

"Tatsuko-sama? Not yet, Tetsuya-sama. He had informed earlier before he left that he would be back around 9" the woman explains.

Kuroko let out a sigh of relief.

"Haruka-san, if you don't mind, can you please prepare some snacks for my friends?" the tealnette gestures to his friends who were quiet through the whole conversation.

The woman looks confuse at first before looking at the rainbow heads from behind her master. Her eyes widen at seeing them.

"Oh, I apologize for not noticing your presences. We will prepare your snacks right away. Nanami, go and escort Tetsuya-sama's friends inside" Haruka ordered.

One of the maids bow before walking over to Kuroko's friends and telling them softly to follow her inside, leaving Kuroko, Haruka, and another maid outside the house

"Haruka-san, please don't tell my grandfather about this" Kuroko slightly plead.

"Of course, Testuya-sama. Anything for you but only if you promise me that you won't frequently bring them here. Your grandfather might visit you anytime" Haruka said

The tealnette nodded.

Kuroko enters inside the gate, quickly passing through their garden and entering inside his house. He wasn't really surprise when a line of butlers and maids came to greet him with their usual routine. His friends were only standing from afar with a dumbfounded looks.

"Everyone, these are my friends. I honestly expect each and everyone of you to treat them good, okay?" he shown his usual poker face expression in which his grandfather trained him to do.

"Yes, Tetsuya-sama"

Kuroko walks over to his friends to lead them to the dining room. His friends' minds swirl when they constantly walk through a maze like hallway.

"Tetsu, I didn't expect for you to have so many butlers and maids. You should have paid our meals when you are this rich" Aomine says still in awe

"I am not rich, Aomine-kun" the tealnette blandly said.

"Kurokocchi! You are too humble for your own good" Kise's eyes sparkle like always when he talks to his Kurokocchi.

"Hmph. Your humble abode is the least of my expectation but I guess you are fairly rich" Midorima said while looking around.

"Just because you lived in a mansion also, that doesn't mean you should brag it, you megane" Aomine scoffs

"What made you tell that I was bragging? I was just merely stating facts, you ganguro"

"What? Who are you calling ganguro?!"

"Have you gone deaf now? I could only advise you to go to a therapist sooner than later for your ears to be check"

"Why you!"

"Mido-chin is unusually being a meanie today".

"Hmph. He started it, I was only returning it back to him"

* * *

Sorry but that's all for now


End file.
